1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eye protection device, and more particularly to an eye protection device having a non-transparent and anti-electromagnetic wave.
2. Description of the Related Art
With technology improvement, people often have multiple portable electronic devices such as smartphone, panel computer . . . etc., therefor, they tend to over use their eyes too much and have fatigue eye condition. In addition, fatigue eye condition can get worsen without proper treatments.
Furthermore, the portable electronic devices generates electromagnetic waves, since eye tissue contains a lot of moisture which tends to absorb electromagnetic wave, which can cause fatigue, discomfort and dryness.
Moreover, the portable electronic devices generates strong light to user's eyes which can be exhausting.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an eye protection device to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.